


Omnipotence

by Recoss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recoss/pseuds/Recoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the seasons change, so will I. Just as a season returns, so will my love for you. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura wander with conviction through different lives and dreams. (Some AU and Some Cannon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnipotence

His head hurt and his bones ached as he opened his eyes. He could already tell they were treated with the upmost care and diligence. This surprised him. Why would one heal a traitor so well? His eyes closed, he turned his head to the side. With each ba-dum-ba-dum that his heart produced, Uchiha Sasuke wished he was dead.

At one point in his cruel cruel life, Sasuke thought there was only one kind of hospital in the world and that were the ones like Konoha Hospital. The professional kind that was still nice enough to give lollipops after shots. Over the years , though, he discovered and observed new kinds. Civilian hospitals that never saw extreme trauma. Battlefield hospitals, where you weren’t a person, but a stock or number that needed to be sustained. The most gruesome was the aftermath hospitals, as he liked to call it, where the only one’s touching you were worms and scavengers. Not that you would know; you were probably meeting your maker then. Judging from the warm chakara everywhere, he was in Kohoha Hospital for the first time in years.

The young Uchiha lifted his frail eyelids and his blood ran cold. Every single kind of flower in the history of time was there. That was not what scared him though. In a glass vase with a little water, stood one lone daffodil. Memories flooded his already fragile mind. Memories of a pink haired girl with a big heart, who would become a stong young woman with the same cursed heart. It was cursed because, no matter how big her heart was, it always sacrificed for him. He remembered the kirin that meant to distract Madara race directly towards her.

He turned his head and his cold blood froze. There she was : Haruno Sakura. She was seated in a wheelchair facing towards the door. He could see her side profile , but not her face, not her skin. It was all covered by clothes. So many of them, damnit. The only way he recognized was by her obnoxious hair, which was even shorter than Naruto’s. Sakura was asleep. 

Tick tock tick tock. Uchiha Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to apologize to her. He needed to apologize to her. That’s all. Nothing else. Just that. She was the past. Just because he returned to Kohoha didn’t mean he needed a wanton girl like her in his life. He needed to see her face. Just her face. He needed her-

The boy of noble birth fell of his bed, all while trying to get a glimpse of a girl of common blood. Sasuke groaned as he cradled his head. No doubt that someone heard him and was rushing there. What bothered him was that Sakura did not woken up to his fall. Any konoichi, even the lowest of the lowest rank, would have woken when the tip of his hair touched the tiled floor. Sakura did not make a sound. Her chakara stayed the same. 

Sasuke crawled to the front of Sakura’s wheelchair, even though his body screamed in protest after several days of inactivity.

If one saw the Uchiha’s face, it would resemble a Noh mask. No emotion. No movement. Just as a Noh mask can be broken, Sasuke’s face broke out in anger, tears, and hate. Sakura was pale. So, so pale. White as paper. Scars from his Kirin riveted her body. Some deep, others shallow. He had no scars. Damnit. Not as obvious as hers. She sat in front of him, her breaths soft and weak, a patient tag on her wrist. Sakura was a broken china doll. A china doll he had once sworn to never break, let alone touch. Yet, here he was and here she was. The boy would never forgive himself. He said he would stay away from her. Protect her, but in the end, he is the reason why she damaged physically and mentally. 

As he cried at Haruno Sakura’s feet like some sinner to his god, Uchiha Sasuke wondered if it was possible to get vengeance on one’s self.


End file.
